<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by eternalruins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273566">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalruins/pseuds/eternalruins'>eternalruins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I hate tagging, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, a little i suppose?, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalruins/pseuds/eternalruins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five had lived through the apocalypse for a reason.<br/>An idea popped into his head, making his eyebrow quirk in interest as he stared at Klaus’s sleeping face. He was completely dead to the world, for once peaceful, bottom lip pouted just slightly. Five quite liked it.<br/>He liked Klaus’s attention more though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the second chapter to my other umbrella academy fic (Don't Leave Me Alone) but it still makes sense mostly on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five had no idea where he was when he woke up. His heart jolted for a moment, eyes adjusting to the dark room before his brain registered the arm wrapped around his waist, and the weight of a body pressed against his side.</p><p>There was a thick blanket cocooning him, heat spread deliciously through Five’s muscles. He stretched a little, testing, a pleased smile spreading across his face when his arms and legs didn’t twinge painfully like they should have. The shower must’ve helped. The massage too, Five’s back was resting comfortably against the chest he was pulled against.</p><p>He glanced up at Klaus’s sleeping face, lips ticking up slightly at the shine of glitter across his eyelids, sparkling against the black eyeshadow. He was passed out for sure, the dark circles under his eyes showing Klaus was probably just as tired as he was.</p><p>Five shifted back a little, gauging Klaus’s reaction. But his brother simply rolled his head to the other side, letting out a deep breath, sleeping soundly. Five sat up, watching Klaus’s arm flop limply to his lap. The room was dark, but had a soft yellow glow through it from several strings of fairy lights, most around the headboard, some wrapped around a bookcase on the other side of the room. The curtains were drawn so Five couldn’t tell if it was late or not, how much time had passed since he’d gotten home yesterday.</p><p>His eyes flickered back down to Klaus’s hand in his lap. Five was wearing a pair of loose grey sweatpants, not his own for sure, and they hung low on his small hips. The notion was oddly touching, Five found. Klaus dressing him before getting into bed with him. He appreciated the gesture at least. Five’s chest was bare though, and he could see the dark bruises that had appeared on his skin overnight. Nothing dangerous, he hoped, but still painful now he noticed them.</p><p>He could see Klaus’s umbrella tattoo, still as fresh as the day they got it on their forearms. Klaus hadn’t cried like Five expected, didn’t need consoling or calmed, just sat in the chair and glared hard at their Father the entire time. A small part of Five liked it, just a little. That they were both bound together by it, no matter what. Five<em> had </em> lived through the apocalypse for a reason.</p><p>An idea popped into his head, making his eyebrow quirk in interest as he stared at Klaus’s sleeping face. He was completely dead to the world, for once peaceful, bottom lip pouted just slightly. Five quite liked it.</p><p>He liked Klaus’s attention more though.</p><p>Slowly, Five began to pull the covers back, watching Klaus closely, glad he remained still until they were right down to his knees. Klaus had put on sweatpants on too, a pair of worn down black ones that were soft to the touch. Five ran the material between his fingers for a moment before moving to fiddle with the drawstrings.</p><p>45 years alone in the apocalypse had given Five plenty of time to think, fantasize, plan through situations in his head over and over again. He never actually thought he’d be here though, in Klaus’s bed whilst Klaus himself slept soundly beside him. Five’s fingers gently danced across Klaus’s stomach, indulging himself for a moment. He really fucking liked that tattoo. He couldn’t understand it but he knew Klaus had gotten it when he fought in Vietnam. Another thing Five hadn’t been able to protect him from. He still felt guilty whenever Klaus flinched at loud bangs. Five could understand that kind of trauma at least. Nothing made him jump more than gunshot.</p><p>His skin was smooth and hairless and Five had to pull his fingers away when Klaus twitched as Five continued to tickle across his stomach, tracing the tattoo softly. He was getting distracted. Even when Klaus was asleep he managed to distract him.</p><p>Five took hold of either side of Klaus’s sweatpants, pulling them down to his knees. Klaus stirred a little but still didn’t wake, just nuzzled his head in closer to the pillow.</p><p>Five eyebrows raised, glad Klaus couldn’t see his impressed look as he saw Klaus’s dick for the first time properly, since he’d forgone putting underwear on. Five had been way too out of it to pay attention in the shower. But <em> fuck </em>, Klaus had a big dick, he couldn’t lie. 45 years alone meant Five didn’t have much experience first hand. But every once in a while he’d stumble across a book on anatomy and Five had read plenty. Plus, he was a quick learner.</p><p>Five positioned himself to straddle Klaus’s thighs, leaning back on his knees as he got himself situated. Klaus huffed a little harder, moved a little more but stayed fast asleep, arms flat at his sides.</p><p>Curiously, Five leaned down closer. Now that he was quite literally face to face with everything he’d been thinking about, he was a bit thrown. After a moment of deliberation, Five licked a stripe up his palm, knowing he himself didn’t like a dry hand and wrapped it around the base of Klaus’s soft cock.</p><p>When Klaus started moving beneath him, Five took a deep breath and slid his lips around the tip. Klaus let out a soft hum above him, hands balling into fists. Spurred on, even if it was just to hear Klaus make that noise again, he sucked a little harder, feeling Klaus harden in his mouth as he moaned a little louder above him. The noise made a delicious shiver go down Five’s spine and he took Klaus down as far as he could. The loud groan that Klaus let out made Five’s brain go fuzzy.</p><p>“<em> Fuck- </em> Five, Five-” Klaus gasped above him, hands coming up to splay against Five’s sides. Five pulled off to breathe, staring up at Klaus through his eyelashes, <em> knew exactly what he was doing now, </em>as Klaus stared hard at him, chest heaving, eyes wide.</p><p>“Good?” Five asked casually, feeling a sudden spike of anxiety hit his chest as Klaus continued to stare dumbly at him. Klaus choked a little, a smile pushing his cheeks up as he nodded.</p><p>“Yeah- yeah, fuck Five that’s so good.” He gasped, cheeks flushing as he rubbed Five’s back with his big hands. Five grinned up at him for a moment before taking the head back in his mouth, tongue rolling tentatively as he got used to it. Surprisingly, Klaus began to writhe against the sheets at the touch, arching his back a little off the bed.</p><p>Five slowly began sliding further down Klaus’s cock, hesitant in case he went too far. he was only getting bigger the harder he got in his mouth. Five opened his eyes again, looking up at him, humming in satisfaction as Klaus looked back dazedly at him.</p><p>“<em> Fuck- Five- </em>you-” Five sucked harder and Klaus cut himself off with a moan. “Oh my god.” He groaned as Five pulled off, pumping Klaus’s cock in his hand for a moment to give his jaw a break.</p><p>Five hadn’t expected Klaus to be so vocal but he liked it a lot, made his skin tingle with goosebumps at the praise. Klaus’s hand had slid up to his hair now, fingers tangling at the back of Five’s head. He shuddered hard when Klaus tugged on it, moaning appreciatively and leaning down to wrap his mouth back around Klaus’s red cock. He kitten licked the tip and Klaus stuttered, throwing his head back with a whine.</p><p>Klaus moaned even louder and Five pulled off him again, letting Klaus’s cock slide out his mouth with a wet pop. With a smirk Five moved up to Klaus’s eye level, straddling his hips. He stared Klaus hard in the eye, hands bracketing Klaus’s head, lips ghosting the others softly.</p><p>“Lie still for me.” Five told him firmly, eyebrow raising when Klaus’s eyes widened in interest. This is what Five had been waiting for the most. Having Klaus here, underneath him, so Five knew exactly where he was. Wasn’t out getting in trouble or getting himself hurt, Five had him all to himself. Klaus went still beneath him, hands falling from Five’s body to the bed.</p><p>Klaus called him pretty but he couldn’t see himself like this. The way his rib cage expanded in and out rapidly, cheeks flushed red and he still hadn’t moved a muscle since Five told him not to.</p><p>Surging forward, Five smashed their lips together, leaning down on one of his hands as he kissed him hard, other hand moving down to grip Klaus’s cock in his grasp again. He felt Klaus’s hips twitch, fighting not to buck up and Five pulled back to kiss down his neck, heat and want flushing through his body. <em> Fuck- </em>the noises Klaus was making were making Five’s head spin.</p><p>“Five- fuck- I can’t- can’t, wanna <em> touch you.” </em>Klaus groaned frustratedly, whole body twitching under Five’s hand, moaning loudly when Five picked the pace up.</p><p>“Go ahead.” Five said, caved instantly as he bit into Klaus’s shoulder, sucking another mark next to the last one he’d left. Five was going overboard now, biting and sucking bruise after bruise across Klaus’s throat and neck.</p><p>“Fuck- Klaus.” Five groaned into Klaus’s skin, pulling his hand away to trace the bite marks he’d left on Klaus’s jugular. No hiding them, that was for sure. Klaus whined at the loss of contact, hips bucking up frustratedly, making Five smile.</p><p>“You’re <em> so </em>pretty.” Five leant up next to Klaus’s face, looking down so he could watch his hand trail teasingly close to Klaus’s cock. He was half mocking what Klaus had said to him earlier in the shower, half curious to see his reaction if Five said it back.</p><p>It was worth it instantly, Klaus rewarding him with a real, genuine, caught off smile. “Really?” He asked, <em> shyly, </em> Five had managed to turn his extravagant brother <em> shy </em>with just three words. Five’s hand wrapped back around Klaus’s cock again, jerking him slowly for a moment as he lent in closer.</p><p>“So fucking pretty.” Five told him firmly, leaning in to kiss him hard for a moment, teeth scraping against teeth before Five moved back, his hand suddenly picking up to a rapid pace.</p><p>“Come for me.” He commanded, watching Klaus’s face break <em> beautifully </em> at the words, coming hard over Five’s hand and his own thighs. Five smirked for a second, ducking his head in close to Klaus’s neck as he thought about the mess he made of his own thighs in the shower last night. Klaus was making soft little noises in his ear, whole body taunt before he relaxed with a sharp breath.</p><p>Klaus’s hands moved quick to slide under Five’s jaw, pulling him up so their mouths crashed together. Five hummed in appreciation, opening his mouth so Klaus’s tongue could roam inside. He was holding onto Five’s shoulders tight, practically desperately as he pulled him closer, crushing their chests together.</p><p>Five went willingly, hands sliding up to tangle in Klaus’s hair, whole body spurred on by Klaus’s heated touch.</p><p>Five couldn’t tell how much time had passed before Klaus’s bruising grip loosened, fingers finally moving to slide down his back and rest lightly at the bottom of his waist. Five finally let his mouth go to let him breathe, forehead pressed to Klaus’s, looking down to watch their chests rise and fall unevenly between them.</p><p>Klaus had tucked his face into Five’s neck, breathing heavily onto his skin. Five couldn’t tell who’s heartbeat it was he could feel thrumming in his chest. After a moment, he moved his hand up to slide through Klaus’s hair. This time though, he kept his touch soft, mimicking what Klaus had done for him last night, instead of gripping it like he had been last time. Five loved Klaus’s hair. His curls were a whole show. Constantly moving and bouncing and when Five tugged lightly on one, it sprung back into place the way he imagined it would’ve, making him smile. </p><p>It seemed to be working, Klaus was relaxing more into his shoulder, and when Five’s nails <em> oh so gently </em>scratched his scalp he curled up like a cat, pulling Five down on the bed beside him with a content sigh.</p><p>“Hi.” He said to him, eyes bright as he looked at Five fondly. Five smiled instantly at Klaus’s voice, couldn’t help it, dimple flashing. He was a little thrown by the sudden change of mood and position but he wasn’t complaining. Klaus’s hands were rubbing soft circles up his spine and it made him shiver.</p><p>“Hi.” He answered, couldn’t stop his smirk if he tried. “Welcome back.”</p><p> Klaus smiled, shrugging a little. “Sorry. Get a bit clingy after sex.” He confessed, mouth set in an almost rueful smile. Five was quick to correct it, didn’t like the way it made his stomach feel, ducking in closer so Klaus would look him in the eye.</p><p>“I liked it.” He told him firmly, couldn’t stop the protective feeling that washed over him as he gripped a little tighter to Klaus’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Five couldn’t prepare himself for Klaus’s wide smile, whole body sagging with relief at his words. He pulled him in closer so they were sharing a pillow, Five’s head tucked under Klaus’s chin.</p><p>Klaus’s hands then moved to retrieve the covers down at his knees and dragged it up over the two of them. There was quiet for a while, so long Five had figured Klaus had fallen back asleep before he spoke again.</p><p>“So what prompted the 7am blowjob, Fives, hm?” He asked, voice light and playful as his fingertips dragged up the uninjured side of Five’s back. Five huffed immediately, rolling his eyes as he pulled back to look up at his brother, raising his eyebrow coyly.</p><p>“What, you didn’t like it?” He remarked interestedly, fingers tugging on curls just a little too hard. He watched Klaus’s eyes flutter for a moment as he grinned lazily.</p><p>“Pretty sure that just went up as the best head I’ve ever had, trust me, I liked it.” He snickered, noseying at Five’s face like a cat seeking attention, pressing a kiss to Five’s cheek when he rolled his eyes again. He hoped Klaus ignored the way heat was spreading straight across his face, hoped the fairylights didn’t pick it up.</p><p>Five had a feeling Klaus knew anyway.</p><p>He shrugged a little, melting into Klaus’s affection instantly. “Just wanted to say thanks.” He finally offered, meeting Klaus’s eye when he pulled back to look at him. He seemed to search Five’s face for a minute, green eyes flickering across his features before he smiled brightly again, teeth glinting white in the yellow light.</p><p>“You’re cute.” Klaus said, affirmative, like he was simply stating a fact. Five struggled away instantly, albeit weakly as Klaus giggled and retightened his grip, pulling them closer together.</p><p>Five cringed a little when he felt his skin touch Klaus’s still wet thighs. “Oh gross, clean yourself up.” Five told him, struggling harder now as Klaus buried closer.</p><p>“<em> You </em>clean me up. You did this.” Klaus whined and whilst he was acting like a brat Five huffed, knowing he was right.</p><p>“Alright.” He gave in, turning to throw the covers back, pausing when Klaus made a shocked noise, tugging him in tighter.</p><p>“What, no- don’t actually go, are you insane? You’re staying right here.” He said indignantly and Five spluttered.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Right. Here.”</p><p>Five sighed heavily but stopped fighting, deciding it wasn’t worth it and curled back into Klaus’s body, angling himself up so his sweatpants were pressed more against the mess instead of his bare skin. Gross.</p><p>“Go to sleep.” Klaus mumbled above him, talking into Five’s hair. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>Five instantly settled at that, content to at least lie there if he couldn’t fall back asleep again.</p><p>A few minutes of Klaus playing with his hair and Five was out like a light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lemme know if you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>